Red Bull
by bookxbutterfly
Summary: Jade was always too hyper for her own good, but that was why her friends loved her. What happens when she takes a sip of Red Bull before a Jonas Brothers concert? -I suck at summaries. XD Please read! It's better than it sounds! :P-


Jade Allen, and her closest friends (Nikki, Casey, Marxx, Mae, Gabby, and Noelle.) were hanging out backstage with her other friends, the Jonas Brothers. They were just making small talk while the boys were drinking Red Bull, getting some energy for their show.

Jade, never having tasted it before, eyed her boyfriend Joe's Red Bull and absent-mindedly blurted out, "You know, I've never tasted Red Bull before."

Joe, being the sweet boyfriend that he is, offered to let her taste it. "Oh, here, have some of mine."

"Sure," Jade shrugged, reaching for the can.

"NO!" Her friends shouted together, causing Jade to take her hand back.

"Why not?" She asked them quizzically.

"Jade, you're hyper enough," Noelle remarked.

"Imagine what'll happen if you drink some of _that_," Mae added.

"Guys, you're overreacting," Jade replied, rolling her eyes at them, and sipping on Joe's Red Bull.

"Joe, this is all your fault," Nikki stated.

"What?!"

"Mmm, that was pretty good." Jade commented, handing the drink back to him. "Thanks, Joe."

"Uhh, no problem... I guess..." Joe replied, finishing the last gulps of the drink.

* * *

**15 MINUTES LATER...**

"Have a great show guys!" Jade said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Uh-oh, looks like the caffeine's kicking in!" Casey said, pointing to Jade, and the friends laughed together, except for Jade who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" She said to Casey. She turned to the boys again. "Break a leg, guys!" She said, hugging them. "Well, except for Joe, 'cause we don't want anything like _that_ to happen." They all laughed, aside from Joe, who pouted. "Just kidding. You know I love you, Joe, so _please_ don't hurt yourself."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Jade," he said jokingly and laughed. "Now, get to your seats!" He said, shooing them away. "Wouldn't want you to miss anything, babe," he said, winking at Jade.

"See you later then, _babe_," She replied, using his word.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the lovey-dovey-ness. Say goodbye to Joe, Jade," Marxx said, pulling Jade away.

Joe pecked her lightly on the lips before she was dragged away by her friends.

"Byeeeeeee!!" She called, waving to them.

* * *

**DURING THE CONCERT...**

Chants of "Jonas!" began, and screams erupted from the audience once the music started.

Jade remained hyper during the whole concert, singing along to all their songs, jumping up and down, and screaming, "I LOVE YOU!!" to her boyfriend and his brothers, while her friends just laughed at her while they, too, were singing along.

* * *

**AFTER THE CONCERT...**

"Thank you, everyone!" Joe shouted to the audience.

"You guys were an _amazing_ audience!" Kevin added.

"Good night!" Nick said, and they bowed and went backstage.

Everyone cheered, except for Jade, who was screaming, "ENCORE!" over and over.

The lights turned on, signalling that the concert was over. People started leaving the area, pointing to a still-screaming Jade and laughing.

"Jade, please calm down," Casey said, placing her hands on Jade's shoulders.

"No! Let me _go_!" Jade shouted, shaking Casey's hands off her.

Stating it simply, Casey was freaked out.

"We're gonna need some back-up," Nikki pointed out. Taking the hint, Marxx whistled, and out came Big Rob.

"How may I be of service?" He asked and the friends pointed to a jumping Jade. Big Rob nodded.

"Hi, Big Rob!" Jade screamed, waving.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Big Rob said before picking her up.

"AAAAGHHH! Un_hand_ me, you _fiend_!!!" Jade screamed, kicking the air, while the big man remained unturned. "GAHH!" Jade cried, flailing. Her friends laughed at her 'flailure.'

"Where to?" Big Rob asked her companions.

"Back... stage," Gabby said in between laughs.

"Okay, ma'am. Follow me," he said as he walked backstage with a still flailing Jade in his arms.

* * *

**BACKSTAGE, AFTER THE SHOW...**

"Wonder what's taking them so long," Joe said.

"Aww, why? Is Joey anxious to see his girlfriend?" Kevin teased.

"Pshh, naw... Okay, maybe a bit," he admitted.

"Don't worry, Joe, they probably had some trouble getting in. There were a _lot_ of people here tonight," Nick pointed out.

"True," Joe said.

"Joe, Joe, Joe... What have you done?" Marxx entered the room, shaking her head.

"What are you talking about, Marxx?"

"See for yourself," Nikki and the others entered and motioned to Big Rob carrying a girl who looked like she was having a seizure.

"Put me _down_, you big _oaf_!" She shouted.

"Want me to put her in the cage with Elvis?" Big Rob asked, only to be answered by a bark from Elvis the doggie himself.

"No!!! You _fiend_! RELEASE ME!" She ordered.

Big Rob turned to Nikki for the direct order.

"Hmm..." Nikki said, tapping her chin. "I think we should make Joe suffer from his own creation." She turned around. "What do you think guys?" She asked the rest of them and they nodded.

"Okay," Big Rob said as he threw Jade on the couch Joe was sitting on.

"Hiiiii, Joeyyyyy!" Jade drawled, crawling to him.

"Uhh, hi, Jade..." Joe replied, looking a bit afraid.

"That was an _awesome_ show! AHHLUVVEDEHTT..." She continued.

"Doesn't Red Bull make you crash really hard?" Mae asked.

"Yup." Marxx said, looking at her watch. "In 5... 4... 3... 2, and... 1."

And, as if on cue, Jade crashed on her boyfriend's lap.

Mae, Casey, Nikki, Marxx, Nick, and Kevin guffawed while all that was heard from Joe was a period of silence. As Jade snuggled closer to Joe and hugged him, he patted her shoulder, still not saying anything, and their friends snickered. When Elvis barked, Jade meowed back, although she was still asleep, and her friends laughed even more.

A troubled Casey poked Jade's arm. "Jade, are you okay?"

Jade jumped up suddenly. "FAIRIES!" She screamed, a la Denzel Crocker of the _Fairly Odd Parents_, and fell back down again, to which her friend replied, "What the—?!", and their friends laughed even more, if it were possible.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Jade woke up and looked to her side. "That's weird," she thought. "I don't have a stuffed toy with abs." She looked up to see Joe's face. "And I certainly don't have a stuffed toy of my boyfriend either." Then, she noticed his chest move up and she realized he was breathing. "Oh my gosh, that's _not_ a stuffed toy." She lied back down and pretended she was asleep.

"I felt you move, you know," she heard Joe say. She pretended to snore, only to have her plan foiled. "And I know you don't snore," he added.

She took the hint that he didn't fall for it, so she sat up and grinned at him. "Good morning!"

"Hello, beautiful," he replied, stroking her cheek.

She blushed and turned away, remembering she had some questions for him. "Uhh, not that I mind or anything, but... Joe, why are you shirtless?" She thought of a reason for a second and her eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no. It's nothing like that," he said, realizing what she was thinking. "Don't worry, Jade. The purity promise is still intact." He pointed to the silver band still around his finger. "And you _know_ I sleep like this," he motioned to his bare chest. "Without a shirt."

"Oh, yeah," she said, mentally smacking herself. "But, uhh, why are you sleeping with me? I mean, sleeping _beside_ me... in my bed..."

"Oh, why, you don't want me here?"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like _that_! I was just asking w—"

"Jade, chill," he chuckled. "I was just kidding. I carried you to your room once you changed, and when I put you down, you were like, 'No, Joe! Don't leave me!'" He said the last sentence in a high-pitched voice.

"Okay, okay. I accept your explanation. But I do _not_ talk like that!"

"Sweetie," he said, leaning forward, "yes, you do."

"Whatever, _sweetie_," she said, sticking her tongue out.

He let out a chuckle and then turned more serious. "But, honestly, do you think I don't have a single romantic bone in my body? Don't you think we would do _it_ when we're both _awake_? I mean, not that we would do _it_, because we're not _married_ yet, so..."

"We're not married _yet_?" Jade asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Uhh... I didn't say anything..." He said innocently.

She tilted her head, not buying it, while he just grinned at her.

"Okay," She laughed. "I'll let that slide..." She said, smirking at him. "For now."

He smiled and leaned closer to her. "I love you, you know," he whispered sincerely.

She smiled. "I know. And I love you, too."

And then, they closed the space between them.

THE END...

?


End file.
